tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Tella
Tella is a GRY female Engineer TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Kugawattan and is the secondary antagonist of the Mecha Madness series. Her theme is Mecha-Bandicoot, from Crash Twinsanity. Appearance Tella is an Engineer, daughter of Pencer, with a GRY color scheme; her jacket adorned with the Phillips-head screw, the symbol of the Mecha Army. Her face was burned long ago and the injuries on her face never recovered. Due to the result of the scarring she received, in addition to it's utility as a protective piece of equipment, Tella typically wears a white mask and goggles. Biography Product of the union between a Freak and a human, Tella was born during the peak of the conflict between RED and BLU. Pencer constantly worried something might happen to her, and the fact that her mother died of illness certainly didn't help with the task. By staying out of conflict and living secretively enough, she and Pencer managed to avoid trouble for a long time. Eventually, Tella got caught in a fire provoked by either mercenaries or Freaks, which caused her severe burns, mostly on the face. That moment, Tella awakened her Freak heritage, discovering her inhuman strength and intelligence. While the pain on the face eventually wore off, the scars did not, and were still sensible to the touch. She designed a mask and goggles that would cover her face and all possible damage that could cause. Eventually, Pencer decided he had enough living in a world where peril exists on every corner. Tella helped her father build the robotic empire that would be used to enforce rules and mannerisms on mercenaries and Freaks alike. In the meantime, when not helping, Tella would travel all over the world and train incessantly so she would become self-dependent and strong enough to defend herself from Freaks that meant harm. She reached top tier strength in hardly a year, though she kept going. Using her newfound skills, she decided to look for ways her father could ensure success in his scheme. She discovered about Robosol, sneaked up on the HECU facility the Necroborg was held in and installed a program on him that would make Robosol instantly obey Pencer and, by extension, Tella herself. Along with the Necroborg, she arrived safely on Pencer's Oilrig and activated the Giant Pyrogun robot Pencer was having trouble operating. Showing him the Cyborg Soldier that now was under their control, her father knew it was the time to put their plan into motion. Personality and Behaviour Both she and Pencer have grown a great parental love for each other; she'll usually do everything it's in her hands to protect her dad from anyone. As second in command of the Mecha-Army, she may use their robotic troops to help in any subject. She is a very energetic person who likes to do things. The third degree burns on her face weren't that much of a hindrance on her personality, though deep inside she holds a hatred for the origin of the scars. She's always active, and likes travelling and going on adventures. She has shown inhuman intelligence like her father, and likes to create gadgets or modify robots. Her favorite activity though, is fighting, and training every day be it with humans, TF2 Freaks or even her father's robots. Despite trying to force the world to follow her and her father's rules, she wouldn't go as far as killing or torturing people out of pure fun. However, she's not afraid to kill if necessary. Powers and Abilities Despite only being half-Freak, Tella shows impressive strength that's not comparable to any human. She can wear down even mid-rank Freaks with little effort with an array of punches and kicks alone. Being ambidextrous, she can use both limbs to damage opponents with equal proficency, allowing more precise hits. TellaEnergyFocus.png|Energy Focus TellaShockwave.png|Shockwave caused by a Ground Stomp Tella Shield.png|Tella's Shield, activated TellaAscended.png|Tella, Ascended Her other notable feature is her ability to concentrate energy in any limb, allowing her to perform punches, kicks or headbutts that can knock back even high ranked Freaks. She may even stomp the ground to create a shockwave should she need to build space with her foes. She's fast, more so than most Scouts, but not as much as she's agile; She is able to quickly close distances with enemies that specialize on mid- to long-range, all while dodging or jumping. Her incredible reflexes in combat lets her avoid with relative ease most attacks swiftly, even fast consecutive punches or unexpected moves from an enemy. She has an invisible shield that only activates upon recieving physical damage, as well as most elemental attacks that involve something physical (such as rocks or ice shards). This and her impressive reflexes make her a formidable foe to wear down, despite her natural moderate tolerance to pain. Her knowledge over robotics lets her construct, repair or reprogram most kind of machines; being the second in charge of Pencer's Mecha-Army, she can lead the robotic mercenaries or use them as bodyguards. When the situation gets dire enough, she may charge up and boost her power level in an Ascended State. Her stronger Freak blood fills up her body and releases dark purple/blue energy, most notably near her face scars. Charging up the ability further she can increase her power further, but whilst in this state her basic powers are: * She does not need to charge her limbs anymore; each move will release an equally powerful attack of those she needed to charge, while her ground stomp shockwave gains increased range and power. * For the duration of the Ascension, she gains heavily increased stamina, allowing her to fight under most circumstances for the entire duration of the state. * The dark energy she releases whilst Ascended seems to be harmful to living beings, though it doesn't damage complex machinery. Though it has no effect on the stronger Freaks, a good amount of them may feel an uncomfortable itch while fighting at close quarters, and regular mercenaries do actually feel pain if they make contact. She's also an impressive espionage agent. She's able to sneak through even the most guarded places using spytech contraptions like disguises, or voice modulators. Though this lets her move completely unnoticed, it isn't practical for combat. Faults and Weaknesses She doesn't wear any kind of armor, making her vulnerable to heavy physical damage. Her shield only offers moderate resistance, and breaks if striked often or with extreme force. Once it's broken, it won't regenerate unless Tella has access to materials to repair it. Her charred face is also a weak spot, and even though the mask she wears is her strongest piece of armor, but still is a sensible point. Her preference in melee fighting is an ussue if she's fighting someone who especializes on long range fighting- even more so if said enemy can keep his distance from her. Despite her strength, her reliance on mostly physical attacks can give her a difficult time when dealing with highly defensive or greatly durable monsters. Charging up Ascension, though it does no harm, takes a good deal of time and may be interrupted. While Ascended, despite the stamina boost, her endurance doesn't substantially increase either, making her just as susceptible to attacks as in her regular form. Lastly, the Ascension wearing off causes her Freak blood to evaporate, effectively turning her into a regular human until the blood condenses again, leaving her in utmost danger if her enemies haven't given up. Trivia *From her conception to her actual video appearance she went though a near three-year development for the model she would use. *She is the first confirmed half-Freak, half-human, as her parents were a Freak (Pencer) and a human (her mother). Unlike other franchises' races such as the Saiyans of Dragon Ball fame or the Espers of Final Fantasy VI fame, this doesn't make her particularly stronger than her Freak brethren. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Operation: HECU Correctional Facility *Skills to Kill *Operation: Australium By the community *The Saxton Hale Saga: In search of Help Category:Engineers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Female monsters Category:GRY Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Multi-moded